Al parali
by Ciel Poetreas
Summary: Sehun menemukan secarik surat dan sebuah kertas hologram aneh yang membawanya beserta kesebelas rekannya entah ke mana. Warning: Reader x EXO, see inside for further. Read and review, please!


**.**

**.**

_Selamat datang di Paraljeja._

_Kau bisa membaca nama tersebut seperti pa-ra-lai-ya. Jika tidak membantu, baca seperti _katakana_ ini: __パラライヤ__. Planet ini memiliki bentang alam bervariasi dan banyak budaya seperti Bumi. Namun, setelah Bencana Farshlot, hampir semua daratan hancur, dan akhirnya menjadi Laut Kematian. Sekarang, tempat yang tersisa agar manusia tetap hidup adalah daratan mengapung dekat Tujuh Menara Penopang _Al parali_. Menara-Menara tersebut adalah Al parali, Fye Ectasis, Ac Valita, Sum Santa, Ferthia, Stel Artes, dan Oftyrclster. Ketujuh Menara itu sangat tinggi, dan bahkan tiga di antaranya mencapai luar angkasa. Menara-Menara tersebut dekat satu sama lain, membuat orang-orang bisa menghubungi akses antar daerah dengan mudah._

_Walau tidak berhubungan dengan planet lain yang bernama Ar Ciel, Paraljeja memiliki Sains Gelombang dan telah membuat beberapa jenis makhluk buatan dengan itu. Ada Xivereil, Fatamorgan, dan Contracce. Selain itu, ada juga makhluk spiritual bernama Linca dan Vestilla. Tentu saja, ada manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan juga di sana. Ada banyak bahasa di Paraljeja. Selain Bahasa Parali yang terbagi menjadi enam macam dialek, ada Bahasa Linvest, Axelious, Vyearra, Fallitesha, dan Xisteea._

_Semua makhluk hidup di Paraljeja hidup dalam damai._

_Namun, sesuatu terjadi._

_Penguasa daerah Sol Vienna ingin menemukan kekuatan-kekuatan yang membuat, mengatur, dan memelihara seisi planet Paraljeja sebelum Bencana Farshlot terjadi. Namun, ia menginginkan semua kekuatan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Administrator Menara Stel Artes, Sonata, melawan keinginan si penguasa. Si penguasa marah dan berencana untuk membunuhnya. Walau begitu, Sonata berhasil kabur dan tidak pernah ditemukan si penguasa dan pasukan-pasukannya. Bahkan, seluruh orang di seisi Paraljeja tidak pernah melihatnya sejak saat itu._

_Ketika alasan kaburnya Sonata terkuak, warga Sol Vienna melawan keinginan sang penguasa. Marah dengan hal tersebut, si penguasa menyuruh pasukannya untuk membunuh semua rakyat di sana. Sol Vienna hancur dan hampir semua rakyat di sana terbunuh dalam pembantaian missal itu. Namun, sedikit dari rakyat itu berhasil kabur ke daerah lain, seperti daerah Tjefa, Chronalia, dan Cicaserr. Mereka melaporkan pembantaian tersebut dan meminta para penguasa untuk mencegah Sol Vienna dari kehancuran. Ketiga daerah itu pun mengirimkan armada terkuat mereka ke Sol Vienna. Namun, pasukan lawan berhasil menghancurkan mereka dalam waktu singkat._

_Akhirnya, Administrator Menara Al Parali, Fye Ectasis, dan Ac Valita memutuskan untuk pergi menuju daerah lain yang belum diserang Sol Vienna untuk meminta koalisi. Mereka adalah Alven Narjin, Rjayo Hjansvard, dan Elios Yarjann. Administrator tersebut mengajak Administrator Sum Santa di daerah Sum Perch, Ferthia di daerah Sol Famme, dan Oftyrclster di daerah Siva Egret untuk berkoalisi. Mereka adalah Aria, Pirouette, dan Alinka Ljasen._

_Setelah berkoalisi, Aria and Pirouette mengusulkan Administrator lain untuk melakukan ritual _Sizezt_. _Sizezt_ adalah ritual untuk memanggil penolong Paraljeja ketika situasi di Paraljeja sudah hampir menuju kiamat. Mengetahui bahwa masih belum terlambat untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di Paraljeja, mereka pun setuju dan melakukannya._

_Kemudian, panggilan _Sizezt_ meraih sekumpulan pria tampan dengan bakat-bakat luar biasa._

_EXO._

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

Seorang pemuda keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bangun sepagi itu. Ia berpikir bila ia akan bangun pukul delapan pagi. Ternyata, saat ia bangun dan melihat jam wekernya, ternyata sudah pukul enam pagi. Agar tidak mengganggu tidur teman sekamarnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar asrama, mencari udara segar.

Namun, ketika ia keluar, kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Secarik surat.

Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam asrama dan menutup pintu. Ia pun duduk di sofa kulit yang terlihat mahal, lalu membuka amplop surat itu dan membaca isinya. Surat tersebut tertulis dengan sedikit berantakan. Ada sedikit bercak merah di pojok kanan bawahnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil isi amplop yang lain. Sebuah kertas _hologram _berbentuk persegi berukura senti.

"Sehun? Ada apa dengan rautmu yang serius itu?"

Si pemuda terkejut dengan suara di belakangnya. "Ka-Kai?!" serunya kaget. "A-ada apa?"

Kai hanya tersenyum. "Wajahmu sangat serius…" Lalu matanya melihat kertas _hologram_ dan surat yang dipegang Sehun. "Apa itu?"

Sehun memberikan surat yang baru saja ia baca pada Kai. "Ini!"

Kai pun membaca surat tersebut dengan seksama. "Hm…sepertinya ini masalah serius."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum Kai sempat menjawab, terdengar beberapa suara orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan nada mengantuk.

"Ah, ada Xiumin dan Luhan," gumam Kai. "Kris juga."

"Kalian ini ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada mengantuk. "Ribut sekali."

"Hei, kami tidak ribut!" ucap Sehun. "Hanya…aku menemukan surat itu," tangannya menunjuk surat yang dipegang Kai, "dan _hologram_ ini," ia menunjukkan _hologram_ yang ia maksud dengan tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Xiumin melihat isi surat yang dibawa Kai. "…Oh."

"Kai, kau bilang ini masalah serius," kata Sehun, yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan dari Kai. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu hal itu?"

"Biar aku beritahu nanti." Kai langsung memberikan surat itu kembali pada Sehun. "Tapi kita harus bersiap-siap."

**.**

Setelah semua anggota asrama bangun, mandi, dan sarapan, Kai mengajak kesebelas rekannya untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Jadi, ini membahas surat yang tadi ditemukan Sehun. Biar kubacakan." Kai pun membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Untuk EXO_

_Tolonglah kami  
Diserang oleh kubu sendiri  
Semua mulai berakhir  
Dunia akan menuju akhir_

_Selamatkan planet ini_

Hening.

"…selamatkan planet ini?" tanya salah satu pemuda. "Planet apa?"

"Apa itu pesan dari alien?" tanya pemuda yang lain. "Tapi mengapa mereka bisa tahu bahasa kita?"

"Ini tidak seru. Kai," Kris melirik Kai, "kau pasti main-main dengan kami."

"Tidak mungkin! Sehun menemukan surat ini. Iya, kan?" Kai melirik Sehun, meminta bantuan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Sungguh, aku menemukannya. Dan Kai berkata bila ini masalah serius."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kris.

"Ada bercak merah di pojokannya." Kai menunjuk bercak yang dimaksud. "Dan aku yakin ini bercak darah seseorang yang memerlukan bantuan kita."

"Kalau begitu," Kris bertanya lagi, "bisa kau jelaskan apa arti dari _hologram_ tersebut?" sambil melirik _hologram_ yang berada di meja yang dikelilingi sofa ruang keluarga asrama mereka.

Kai berpikir, lalu mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kalau saja aku bisa _mengunjungi mereka dengan sistem teleportasi_ seperti di lagu _MAMA_, mungkin—"

Tiba-tiba, _hologram_ tersebut bersinar emas sedetik, kemudian memburam.

Luhan memandangi hologram itu dengan serius, sebelum berkata. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _MAMA_?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan angkatan bahu dari Kai. Luhan mendesah. "Aku pikir _melihat mereka dari jarak jauh dengan gelombang telekinetika_ lebih ba—"

_Hologram_ itu pun bersinar lagi sedetik, kali ini dengan warna perak.

"…mengunjungi mereka dengan sistem teleportasi, melihat mereka dari jarak jauh dengan gelombang telekinetika…" Xiumin bergumam. "Kuncinya tiga: elemen kita di _MAMA_, kegunaan elemen itu, dan efek bagi mereka. Dan _hologram_ itu akan bersinar."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba?" tanya salah satu pemuda. "Seperti…_tenangkan mereka dengan aliran air_…"

_Hologram_ itu bersinar biru.

"Suho _hyung_, kau keren!" seru pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"Sekarang kau, Tao!" ucap Suho pada si pemuda.

Tao berpikir keras. "_Bangkitkan mereka dengan pacuan waktu_? Atau—"

_Hologram_ tersebut bersinar abu-abu.

"Aku tunjuk Baekhyun!"

"Aku?!" ucap salah satu pemuda sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Oke…_berkati mereka dengan limpahan cahaya_!"

_Hologram_ itu bersinar kuning.

"Baekhyun, bahasamu puitis amat," ucap Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Aku tunjuk Xiumin _hyung_!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku? Tapi aku elemennya es! Apa yang bisa dilakukan es?" tanya Xiumin kelabakan. "…masa' _bekukan musuh mereka dengan kepingan es_?!"

_Hologram_ bersinar lagi dengan cahaya biru muda.

"…wow," ucap Xiumin terpana. "Kyungsoo! Giliranmu!"

"…aku?" si pemuda yang disebut namanya menatap hologram itu. "_Damaikan mereka dengan ketenangan tanah_…?"

_Hologram_ itu bersinar coklat muda.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku pilih Chen."

Pemuda yang dimaksud berpikir keras. "_Kejutkan musuh mereka dengan pekikan petir_?"

Hologram itu bersinar putih kebiruan.

"Kai," panggil Chen. "Ini sepertinya ritual. Kau tetap harus mencoba."

"_Kunjungi mereka dengan sistem teleportasi_."

Hologram itu bersinar emas. Kai melirik pemuda lain. "Lay _hyung_."

"Hm…masa' aku berkata hal seperti _unicorn_ di ritual ini…kalau begitu…_sembuhkan mereka dengan kemurnian sihir_?"

_Hologram_ bersinar hijau. Lay melirik seorang pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai Kris. "Chanyeol."

"_Bakar musuh mereka dengan jilatan api_!"

_Hologram_ itu kali ini bersinar merah. Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan.

"_Awasi mereka dengan gelombang telekinetika_."

_Hologram_ itu bersinar perak untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan melirik Sehun.

"_Motivasi mereka dengan tiupan angin_!"

_Hologram_ itu bersinar hijau muda.

Luhan kebingungan. "Angin bisa memotivasi?"

"Biasanya bagian yang bagus-bagus di film itu ada tiupan angin ke karakternya, kan?" Sehun melirik Kris. "Terakhir!"

Kris memutar bola matanya. "_Serbu musuh mereka dengan kecepatan burung_."

_Hologram_ itu bersinar jingga. Kemudian, _hologram_ itu bersinar putih cerah. Beberapa di antara mereka menaungi mata mereka dengan tangan.

"Ini benar-benar ritual!" seru Chen. "Lalu kita harus apa?"

Suho berpikir keras. "…_kita harus meraih _mereka_ yang kita cari_!"

Cahaya itu bersinar lebih terang. Kris mendapat akal. "_Jadikan kekuatan ini satu untuk mencapainya_!" serunya.

Cahaya itu pun bersinar degan sangat terang, sebelum kemudian memburam.

Pada saat itu juga, kedua belas pria itu hilang bersama _hologram_ aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**Karakter Orisinal (OC) di Al parali**

Kau bisa memilih untuk menjadi salah satu di antara empat karakter ini:

**Faura Hailinner** (ファウラ (葉浦) ・ヘイルインナ _Faula Hailinna_) [21 tahun, terapis _Dive_ di Kota Erkhsa]

**Khrue Vriethal Chronalia** (クルイ・フレーテル・クローネリア _Chrui Vlatel Chronelia_) [19 tahun, Kaisar Royal daerah Chronalia saat ini]

**Xesha Arcezzye Hme** (ゼシャ (世沙) ・アルシザイ・フミ _Zesya Arcizye Fumi_) [22 tahun, petugas kesejahteraan sosial Metropolis Kaflarita]

**Mayafersh Arlindn** (メイアファーシュ・アルリンデン _Mayafarsh Arlinden_) [20 tahun, tukang roti di toko Clover Sand di Desa Asarya]

Setiap karakter memiliki rute yang akan menuju tiga _ending_, yang berarti setiap satu karakter di atas akan memiliki tiga anggota EXO sebagai _ending_-nya. Namun, siapa tiga orang itu masih rahasia. Kau hanya perlu untuk menulis _review_ atau PM padaku tentang siapa anggota EXO favoritmu (HANYA SATU ANGGOTA) dan karakter pilihanmu yang kamu pikir dapat mencapai _ending_ dengan anggota EXO kesukaanmu (contoh: kamu memilih Faura, karena menurutmu Faura dapat membantumu untuk mencapai _ending_-nya Kris).

Ada juga karakter-karakter sebagai berikut yang memiliki pengaruh terhadap cerita, walau kau tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka:

**Soneile Classtia** (ソネイル (園音医流) ・カラスティエ _Soneil__ Calastie_) [14 tahun, murid SMP Swasta Sol Famme, _Santes_ komunitas Vera Tink]

**Syorie Unhalltei** (ショーレイ・エンハールティ _Syorei Enhartie_) [13 tahun, murid SMP Swasta Sol Famme]

**Ruisha Evereisse** (ルイシャ (塁沙) ・エフライセ _Luisya Efryese_) [21 tahun, mahasiswa Universitas Swasta Sol Vienna, karyawan Pelayanan Transportasi EXCEL Cabang Dua]

**Innea Evereisse** (インネ・エフライセ _Innne Efryese_) [21 tahun, mahasiswa Universitas Swasta Sum Perch, karyawan paruh waktu Pelayanan Transportasi EXCEL Cabang Satu]

**Ardolf Evereisse** (アルドルフ (有道歩) ・エフライセ _Ardolf Efryese_) [10 tahun, murid SD Swasta Siva Egret]

**Revin Evereisse** (レフィン (礼品) ・エフライセ _Levin Efryese_) [13 tahun, murid SMP Swasta Sol Famme, pewaris harta Keluarga Evereisse]

**Reen Kaldest** (リン (林) ・ケルダース _Lin Kaldass_) [14 tahun, murid dan kapten klub _archball_ SMP Swasta Sol Famme]

**Raelt Seirsta** (リエラウト・シエルスタ _Rielawt Cielsta_) [13 tahun, murid dan pemain organ SMP Swasta Sol Famme]

**Rosst Alvereste** (ローストゥ・エルファレスト _Rosstu Elfarest_) [13 tahun, murid SMP Swasta Sol Famme]

**Allen** (アーレン _Allen_) [16 tahun, murid SMA Swasta Siva Egret, penjaga hutan Tindharia]

**Davinne Valru** (デフィン・ファール _Davin Falu_) [17 tahun, murid SMA Swasta Siva Egret]

**Litt Cestia** (リート・セスティア _Liet Cestia_) [17 tahun, murid SMA Swasta Siva Egret]

Silakan berikan komentar Anda di kolom _review_. Dan jangan lupa. Untuk kalian pecinta EXO, berikan karakter pilihan Anda (Faura, Khrue, Xesha, atau May) dan anggota EXO kesukaan Anda.

Satu lagi. EXO bukan punya saya. Saya hanya punya plot dan ide cerita.

_Sign_,

Ciel Poetreas


End file.
